There's Nothing Wrong with Liking Ponies
by Fear Herself
Summary: Daisy catches Sweets watching a questionable program. One-shot. Swaisy fluff.


**A/N: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, I've had tons school work and been sick.  
>Anyway, as a peace offering, here is a little bit of Swaisy fluff. And as you may guess, yes, I am a Brony.<br>Well, enjoy this strange little one-shot, and I'm going on a trip, so an update of TPitP soon is unlikely.  
>Sorry about that. But without further ado, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's Nothing Wrong with Liking Ponies<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sweets felt silly for the number of times he'd told himself, <em>"Don't worry, it's not weird. Lots of guys watch this." <em>within the past hour, yet he still felt uncomfortable with the show playing on his laptop screen.

He chided himself over being so childish. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing. He was in his own apartment, on his own laptop, he could watch whatever the hell he wanted!

"Hey, baby!"

Correction, he could watch whatever the hell he wanted when Daisy wasn't there.

As his girlfriend pushed the front door to his apartment open, Sweets' reflexes acted at lightning speed and he slammed the laptop shut. Daisy cocked an eyebrow at his unusual reaction.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing, just watching something. Anyway, hi!" he quickly babbled as he moved the computer from his lap to the empty spot next to him on the couch, keeping one arm protectively around it. "How was your day?"

"Watching what?" she persisted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just...just..._Revenge of the Sith_!" his eyes darted around the room, praying to God that she'd buy it. He had no such luck.

"Liar," Daisy said, coming closer to him. In turn, Sweets pulled the laptop closer to himself. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Why is it important?" he asked.

"Well, you've gotten me all curious now that you're willing to lie about what you were looking at. Was it a childhood video? Profiling stuff? Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan getting drunk and making out at the Jeffersonian Christmas party? Or maybe even...oh!" she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "It was porn, wasn't it?"

Sweets' jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "What? I -you -NO!" he sputtered. Daisy ignored him, threw the back of one hand onto her forehead in a dramatic flourish and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Oh, Lance," she said exasperatedly. "I can't believe it, you were looking at porn! Does this relationship mean nothing to you!"

"Daisy, listen," he started, throwing his arms out in front of himself in a pleading gesture. "I wasn't looking at-"

But he didn't have time to finish his sentence, as the second the computer was unprotected, Daisy dropped her dramatic pose and leaped for it. Before Sweets could react, she'd snapped it up and vaulted over top of the couch, landing behind it and giving her the slightest bit of cover.

"Okay, forget what I was watching, where on Earth did you learn to do that?" he asked, awestruck at his girlfriend's agility.

"You learn these kinds of things when you have an older brother, Lance. Now," she said with a slight smile. "Lets see what you were up to..."

Sweets cringed as she opened the laptop and looked at the screen. At first, she seemed puzzled by what was on it, but her expression quickly turned to one of amusement.

"_My Little Pony_?" she chuckled. "You were watching _My Little Pony_?"

He felt his cheeks growing hot. "Oh, like you never did."

"Well yes, when I was _four_." she broke down into a fit of giggles. "I can't believe you were watching _My Little Pony_."

"Well...you've never seen this version!" he exclaimed, throwing his arm up. "There's really complex relationships. For example, all the ponies are annoyed by the antics of Pinkie Pie, yet they tolerate her. Why? Because on more than one occasion, her theories, however crazy they may be, have turned out correct! There is a begrudging respect between her and the rest of the characters."

Daisy just gave him a blank look.

"Dear, you are aware that you're doing psychological profiles on a bunch of ponies in a cartoon for little girls, right?"

"Well...when you say it like that..." he was blushing intensely by this point. "I haven't gotten any cases in a while, okay?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I see."

"But really," he continued. "Just give the show a chance! It's actually pretty good."

He got another eye roll in response, but she walked over and sat down with him anyway, placing the computer in his lap.

"I'll watch one episode. _One_. Then we can move onto more...grown-up things." she traced a finger along his back and smiled. He couldn't help but beam as well.

"Great!" he proclaimed, throwing open the laptop. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"One episode," she reminded. "One and that's all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Many Hours Later...<em>**

"No! It's a trap, Rainbow Dash!" Daisy proclaimed as the blue Pegasus charged into battle with Nightmare Moon. Sweets smiled at his girlfriend.

"At least I only profiled them, you're talking to the screen!"

She shushed him, too engrossed in the episode to pay the comment any mind. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. This little "conversation" had been going on for...what time was it again? Sweets looked at his watch and gasped.

"Oh my God, Daisy-"

"Shh!"

"It's three AM!"

"So?" Her eyes _still_ didn't leave the screen.

"We've got work in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"Just one more episode." she muttered, unfazed by his words.

"Daisy, we've watched _twelve_ already. Hey, we don't even have to go to sleep, if you're not tired..." he gave her his best charming smile, but got a grunt and glare in return.

"Oh, Lance! You made me miss Pinkie's song!" she hissed, leaning over to the laptop and rewinding the video. Sweets collapsed back on the couch in defeat and looked up at the ceiling.

"_My God,"_ he thought. _"What have I done!"_

_**THE END**_


End file.
